Ben Quiet
Benson Two Quiet, better known as just Ben Quiet is a back-stabbing little weasel of a man, even worse so than Eric Borlinghathen or Leopold Strauss. While Strauss and Borlinghathen betrayed people for a reason, whether be it money, power, survival of the fittest, old grudges, etc. Ben just likes to stab people in the back for the lulz! He looks up to people like Judas, Benedict Arnold, Gicov Bell and the aforementioned Eric Borlinghathen. He is a former assistant of the wealthy tycoon Lex Luthor, former business partner of Ermak Kokodajslov and now a soon-to-be-spy for the Tattaglia Family, an organisation he without a doubt also plans to betray. Biography Much of Ben's past is unknown. He was born into a very poor, poverty-ridden household somewhere in Eastcheap, London, UK to a single mother. He has an unnamed sister, but he never mentions her when talking about his childhood, only adulthood, meaning he might have not known of her existence until he was older or that she didn't live with them when Ben was a child. The latter is probably more obvious or it could be both. His mother struggled greatly to put some food on the table for herself and Benny and worked as a mere mailwoman. The second day when Quiet became eighteen years old he was already forced to leave the house and live on his own with the very little money his mother left him with. "My mum gave me a small loan of 918 pounds" says Ben. After living in a cesspool of an apartment in London for a while and after completing and graduating from an economics school, Quiet was finally able to make some name for himself. He left England as soon as possible and went to New York City, US, where he worked as a car sales manager. After years of boring work as a car seller, Quiet decided to switch his job and instead work for the conglomerate known as LexCorp., a powerful billion dollar company owned by Lex Luthor. Bensen was quite (lol, pun) good in the company and quickly rose to the rank of Assistant Manager for Luthor, working under the Manager Ermak Kokodajslov. However, when Lex's arrogance and mistreatment of some of his men started to show, Ben's lusting and loving for stabbing people in the back started to appear and Ermak's greediness was getting off the charts, so the pair decided to betray Lex and open up their own company of sorts, but only one question remained: how? Luckily for Kokodajslov and Ben, Lex's business rival, Bruce Ultor, was becoming a bigger pain than ever in Lex's rear end and so he planned on having him killed with a time bomb. The plan wasn't too difficult but it wasn't too easy either, but it was entrusted to Kokodajslov and Been Quite, a big mistake on Lex's side. Ermak and Quiet were told by Lex to meet with him in his office on the top floor of LexCorp. and they did. There, Lex explained to them that they will kill Ultor with a time bomb being put into his apartment as he will be awaiting his share of a million dollars from an investment he just made with LexCorp. but Luthor had no intention of fulfilling that deal. Ben and Ermak would meet with Ultor with a suitcase of fake Monopoly million dollars and give it to him and then leave the apartment, while Ultor and all of his men in the room would blow up in air. However, unknown to Luthor was that Ermak and Quite knew where the actual suitcase of real million dollars was and instead of the monopoly money, they took the real deal with them and replaced it with the case of monopoly mula. While they were doing all that and drinking some tea, Lex's assassin and best hired gun: Deathstroke, was already planting the bomb under a dining table in the room in the apartment where Ultor, Ermak and Ben were suppose to meet that night. Deathstroke quickly left the apartment just before Ultor and his men arrived and they took the elevator to the apartment room and awaited there for Ermak and Quiet to give him the suitcase of some "fake" million dollars. The Betrayal When Ermak and Benson came to the said apartment, they waited outside in their car until the bomb went off, hoping it would kill Ultor and his henchmen already while they would drive off with the millions of dollars. Their patience was worth the effort as Ultor and his men were all blown up by the time bomb and so Ermak and Quiet drove away from the place as fast as Sonic or Usain Bolt, escaping to Thailand via a plane while giving Lex a taunting message of their hasty escape and treacherous plan, making him mad as all hell and that forced him to put a bounty on their heads. Returning to US Will be added tomorrow... Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:British Category:Americans Category:Siblings Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitors Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Pun-named characters Category:Chaotic Evil